Subject B 20
by NHDG
Summary: What would happen if instead of a Subject C there was a Subject B 2.0? How much different will the Lab Rats' adventures be?


**I do not own Lab Rats nor its characters. Only own the O.C.**

Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was due to the struggling efforts made by both Donald and Douglas Davenport that the so called sci-fi idea of creating bionic humans became so much closer and very much real. While such development was thought to be decades if not centuries away, these two brothers united in proving such statement to be wrong.

Unfortunately, even though both siblings wanted to change the world with such an invention, whilst Donald wanted to make it a better place and be looked up by everyone, Douglas just wanted to bring chaos and mayhem and be feared.

It was because of that very same inability to see eye to eye that caused the Davenports to stop their brilliant project, fearing it would create an irreparable rift between them and break their so dear Davenport Industries.

At least that's what was supposed to happen. Regretably, Douglas's dreams of greatness and malice prevented him from keeping his word. And so, behind his brother's back, the youngest Davenport kept on working on their project.

Their highly complex creation was based on three steps:

The first one, was the preparation of the hosts. Using a combination of different and manipulated DNA, each possessing a specific and idealic trait that would manifest itself physically on the subject and enhance their abilities, enabling them to withstand much more damage and heal faster than any other human being. Not only that, but it also allowed these beings to handle the sheer amount of power the bionics would bring them. In other words, they chose the appearance of their subjects and made sure they'd survive the whole process.

The next step was the creation of 'the chip'. This chip was the key to all bionic abilities. It controls, regulates and allows the host of such chip to manipulate their bionics. All in all, it put the word bionic in bionic human.

The third and final step was the insertion of the chip in the subjects. And without doubt the hardest one. You see, it's needed an electrical charge to be able to connect the chip's end with the one located in the neck of the hosts. And as difficulty free as this might seem, it is not. That's due to the extremely sensitive nature of the chip. Taking into account that the whole process is in the nano-Joule order, it only needs a single unit more or less to crash this delicate system.

Donald and Douglas had already three, never touched before, DNA samples ready for the experiment. And those were exactly what Douglas used to get the project rolling.

Using an artificial womb, Douglas planted a fertilized egg with the first sample of DNA and 9 months later came out Subject A. Douglas used these months to create the first chip and calculate the exact energy needed for the fusion between the host and the chip. In Subject A's chip he used super strength and heat vison, among others, as his bionics.

After further investigation he created a different chip. This one had as bionic abilities super speed and agility without counting a few others. After implanting another fertilized egg in the artificial womb and waiting another 9 months, out came Subject B who then got her chip inserted much like her older sibling, as Douglas thought of them.

The youngest Davenport still had in mind creating an army of his own. He already had two soldiers, although only babies as of yet, he was patient and he would wait for them to grow and be able to follow his commands.

Even after all these breakthroughs, he didn't feel complete. He wanted more, better, he wanted everything. Because of such thoughts he kept on working and studying and giving all he had to create his best soldier. Using the last sample of DNA available, Douglas used a third fertilized egg and put it in the artificial womb. This time, the chip used for this bionic human had to be different. Its memory space had to be much bigger as Douglas wanted him to have every bionic ability he ever created. Unluckily, or luckily for the sake of our young heroes, such was not possible. The chip had to be inserted first on the host before anymore bionic abilities could be added besides the usual amount.

But that didn't faze him a bit, he created the third chip and in it put super intelligence, heightened senses, and control over extreme temperature elements, namely fire and ice, and other bionics. After the gestational period, Subject B 2.0 (also named B to stand for Best and fit Douglas's excentricity) was 'born'.

In the meantime, Donald had spent the last three years trying to branch out. The Davenports had started Davenport Industries so that they could bring humans and machines together. Seeing as their most ambitious project yet had already been shut down, if he wanted to keep the company afloat he was in urgent need of new ideas.

He realized that maybe human kind was not ready to deal with the repercussions that being able to fuse humans and machines would bring and thought that he'd give his best to acquaint humans and machines. With that he started inventing new, cool gadgets that made people's lives a lot easier. Be it from cyber masks capable of creating personalized environments to mini state of the art cellphones.

It was thanks to him that Davenport Industries went on to become one of the most famous technology development companies in the whole world. But, unbeknownst to him, his brother went on to succeed on his own though in a more private setting. After their points of view about the world's future clashed, Douglas's input became far less noticeable and he started disappearing into his lab more and more, reaching a point where Donald was lucky if he saw him once a month.

His continuous absency at first went unnoticed but after three years even the most absent minded person would notice it. Donald being the genius that he was had his suspicions but seeing as it was his brother he gave him the benefit of the doubt. Unfortunately, that can only go so far so the eldest Davenport started investigating his brother's files, transactions, correspondence, everything he could find.

Until one fateful day he gattered enough proof to know that his little brother had went forth with their bionic humans project. He had lied to him and broken his promise. Donald could only hope he hadn't made much progress. Oh how wrong he was.

Douglas was about to insert the third chip on Subject B 2.0 when an alarm informing him that his firewall had been breached and his documents had been leaked went off. He quickly put in the chip and waited for the connection to be completed. As it finished he started preparing the other bionic abilities' download. But, as if on cue, his lab's door shot open and in came Donald Davenport fury written all over his face. For the first time in all his life Douglas was afraid of his brother.

Before he could say or do anything Donald knocked him out.

Donald didn't know what to think when he entered the lab, a mad anger overtook him and he punched his brother's face with such force he wondered if the black eye he'd have was ever going to fade away. After he managed to calm down he took his time to look around the spacious room. He sat down on his brother's desk's chair and looked through all his project's logs. With this he was able to understand with detailed description all Douglas had done. He then noticed what seemed to be a downloading file, after further inspection he understood what was it for. He wanted to upgrade a bionic chip, but seeing Douglas's calculations the most likely thing to happen was fry the host's circuit.

Donald had been so focused on understanding what his brother's plans were that he didn't notice a small boy walking towards him until said boy tapped him on the leg. As he felt something on his leg he looked down only to be met by a pair of sparkling dark brown eyes. He could only stare mouth slightly agape at the two year old.

_He must be Subject A, he's exactly what one with our first DNA sample would look like._ Donald thought as he looked at the, according to the records, two year old. He could only smile as he looked at the toddler. He had short and straight hair the same color of his eyes.

"Daddy" The boy said while pointing at the unconcious man on the floor.

Donald could only sigh sadly before he heard someone cry. He picked up the small boy and walked towards where he thought to be the origin of the sound. There, in the corner of the laboratory he saw what seemed to be two small makeshift beds and a crib, the bed closest to the wall was empty but on the one next to it lay a crying baby girl. Donald could only assume her to be the one year old Subject B as she had light brown hair and he would bet if she wasn't crying you could see her chocolate brown eyes.

He put the little boy next to her and next thing he knew she was already laughing at the faces the older boy was making. Donald relaxed after seeing that the two children were ok. Now he realized one was missing but he didn't need to look much further as what appeared to be the newborn Subject B 2.0 lay on the crib staring right at him. He was unmistakably the third subject. Even though he had just been born Donald could already see wisps of messy golden blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes. "I guess the upgrade was for you little guy" Davenport said with a sad smile.

He looked at the three toddlers and they looked back at him with smiles on their faces and for the first time in his life Donald Davenport felt whole.

"Don't worry about Douglas, from now on I'll take care of you. I promise." The older Davenport said resolutely and then picked up the two youngest children placing Subject B 2.0 on his left arm and Subject B on his right arm. As soon as they were settled in the conforting hold of Donald the youngest fell asleep and the little girl snuggled closer to him. He could only hold them tighter and think that after today he had children that depended on him and the least he could do was give them his everything, they deserved it.

He turned towards the other boy only to see him already standing and walking adorably towards his leg and before he could say anything the small boy was already hugging his leg.

"You daddy?" He asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes Davenport had ever seen.

Donald chuckled and said: "You can call me Mr. Davenport." And then asked for the only standing child to follow him.

_I will train and take care of you. Even if that's the last thing I'll ever do._


End file.
